


we were made to break

by hyucknation (suncts)



Series: drabbles against writer's block [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble by Dialogue Prompt, M/M, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/hyucknation
Summary: “All the stars in the sky can see, why you’re perfectly wrong for me”





	we were made to break

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this Very short drabble within like half an hour for my good friend mari babie and i’m only posting it cause it won’t fit into screenshots,,,,, Yeah,,, 
> 
> i do hope you enjoy it though!

 

 

The awkward silence in the dimly lit bathroom was only interrupted by the faint cheers and the strong bass of the party outside, both boys pointedly looking at everything but each other.

 

A deep breath followed by a scoff that dripped bitterness had Yukhei finally looking up, his gaze setting on the tuff of brown hair of the boy whose head still hung low. 

 

“I never stood a chance, did I?”, the soft voice was so quiet, yet it seemed as though the cold tiles of the bathroom chose to echo it into an all too loud question for Yukhei. 

 

He sighed, a shaky hand running through his hair, attempting to tame the wild strands, or maybe even the wild thoughts inside his head. “It’s not like that Donghyuck, I promise it isn’t.” 

 

Another scoff, this time accompanied by the other one’s head snapping up to reveal red-rimmed eyes and an angry glare. 

  
  


It pierced Yukhei’s heart in a way it shouldn’t have.

  
  


“It isn’t? Then do enlighten me. Why the  _ fuck _ is it then that you only ever came to me drunk off your ass? Or when none of your  _ dates _ had time for you? Why don’t you  _ see me _ ?” The younger practically spat the word ‘dates’ out as though it was the strongest insult he’d ever learned and Yukhei couldn’t help but wince.

 

He was well aware that the things he’d done to Donghyuck weren’t pretty, that their relationship — if you could even call it that — wasn’t exactly the healthiest. 

 

He felt himself at a loss of words, because it wasn’t like Donghyuck was wrong. He hadn’t seen the other in weeks, even though he lived a five-minute walk away, even though they were supposed to be best friends for life. 

  
  


Donghyuck sniffed, his sleeve immediately up and working to wipe the oncoming tears away as fast as possible. He wasn’t a crier, Yukhei knew that. Thought it’d make him look weak if he cried, and ‘I already have the body of a twink, so that’d be a double loss for me’ 

 

Yukhei almost chuckled at the memory, but thank God he caught himself. 

 

He sighed. A thing he’d done much too often lately. “It’s not… it’s not that you don’t stand a chance, Hyuck, it really isn’t I-“ Yukhei sat down on the edge of the bathtub. ‘I just feel so many things around you, and it’s scary.’ He wanted to say. 

 

He looked up to meet Donghyuck’s gaze, a big mistake. The other’s eyes were filled with expectations. With hope. 

 

Curse the alcohol, or simply curse Yukhei’s brain, but he spoke before he could stop himself.

 

“You just make me want things I can’t have, Donghyuck.” He whispered, eyes never leaving the other’s face. 

  
  


It was only when the other’s hand made contact with his cheek that Yukhei noticed he, himself, had started crying too. 

 

He wished it could be easy for them, just a possibility even, he really did. 

 

And the sad smile Donghyuck gave him, the silent confirmation that he  _ understood _ hurt Yukhei’s heart more than anything else he’d ever felt, and would feel. 


End file.
